Kręgi na wodzie
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: W słowniku stworzonym do opisu materialnego świata nie istnieją adekwatne określenia dla spraw duszy, więc uczy się zamykać w słowa nieopisywalne, coś, co można poczuć, ale co trudno nazwać. Thaos rozumie ją, a ona nie zastanawia się, jak to możliwe. Później pojmie, że to jedno z pierwszych pytań, jakie powinna była sobie zadać. [Lady Webb/Thaos] [cykl Adra Bán]


**. . .**

 **Kręgi na wodzie**

 **. . .**

Lady Webb nie lubi luster. Nie dlatego, że aż nazbyt dobrze przypominają jej, jak trafnie niektórzy szeptem – lub w myślach, dla niej to bez różnicy – nazywają ją Pajęczycą. Wybrali to słowo raczej ze względu na jej działalność, nie zaś wygląd, ale określenie jest wyjątkowo trafne. Ręce długie i chude jak pajęcze nogi, włosy cienkie i białe jak babie lato, dłonie, które przypominają poruszającego się pająka, kiedy lady Webb w zamyśleniu lekko stuka palcami o blat biurka. Pajęczyca, rozsnuwająca po świecie swoją sieć, wysyłająca małe pajączki, by były jej oczami, uszami i umysłem. Ludzie rzadko zwracają uwagę na małe pajączki.

Nie lubi luster, ale zachowała jednak potłuczone adrowe zwierciadełko. Trzyma je w szufladzie biurka, nie w sypialni, na przykład na toaletce – to przypomnienie i przestroga, a nie sentyment. Każdy popełnia błędy, ale skoro już się je popełniło, warto wyciągnąć z nich nauczkę.

Tak właśnie zrobiła, już dawno, tak dawno, że właściwie nie pamięta kiedy, zresztą to bez znaczenia. Odrobina mądrości za cenę młodzieńczej głupoty, całkiem dobra i uczciwa wymiana. Ma cel, tylko to jest istotne. A że oprócz troski o dobro świata kiedyś kierowały nią także pobudki osobiste? Nikt przecież nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

Wie, że to nie ona zobaczy, co kryje się pod taflą lustra, ale to także nie ma znaczenia, już nie. Wiedza zawsze pozostaje wiedzą. Nie zobaczy, ale usłyszy, dowie się tego, tak czy inaczej, jeśli nie sama, to od Widzącej, jeśli nie od tej, to od następnej. Jeśli będzie trzeba, poczeka jeszcze parę lat. Jeszcze kilka lat, jeszcze tylko kilka lat, od dawna to sobie powtarza. Ostatecznie czymże jest ciało, jeśli nie naczyniem dla ducha? A kimże są enigmatycy, jeśli nie mistrzami umysłów? Niektórzy także własnych.

Lady Webb wyciąga adrowe zwierciadło i patrzy. Nie na swoje odbicie, ale na srebrzystą, gładką taflę, w której widzi wspomnienie.

. . .

Lady Hadret – ma na imię Elydh, ale żywi głębokie przekonanie, że jej tytuł w połączeniu z nazwiskiem brzmi dostojniej – lady Hadret lubi archiwa w Gmachu Tajemnic. Wstęp mają tam tylko nieliczni, zaś nawet z tej grupy wybranych tylko kilka osób ma dostęp do wszystkich zbiorów – ale ci, którzy przychodzą wertować stare dokumenty i księgi, zawsze są interesujący.

Podobnie jak pozostali, lady Hadret także odwiedza archiwa, by czytać. Ale w przeciwieństwie do większości, ona przychodzi tu czytać ludzi, nie księgi. Oczywiście, nie musi w tym celu specjalnie przychodzić do archiwów, ale woli ciszę biblioteki niż gwar targowiska w Miedzianych Alejach. Zresztą, lubi też zapach kurzu ze starych zwojów. Wydaje jej się, że tak właśnie pachną tajemnice.

W archiwach każdy zajęty jest swoimi sprawami, a czasem także tym, aby nikt inny nie dojrzał przypadkiem tytułu czytanej aktualnie lektury. Lady Hadret może więc spokojnie usiąść nad jakimś opasłym tomem czy plikiem odręcznie przepisanych notatek, a od czasu do czasu, nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi, spojrzeć na innego czytelnika. Ale nie tak, jak zwykle patrzą ludzie. Nie na ubranie czy twarz – ale na umysł i duszę. Wystarczy odrobina skupienia… Albo nawet lepiej, spojrzeć komuś na chwilę w oczy, wtedy jest łatwiej, wszystko odbywa się płynnie, obrazy i myśli przychodzą same, a ona swobodnie je przegląda i może – zwykle bez większego wysiłku – wybierać interesujące detale. Nie bez powodu mówi się, że oczy są zwierciadłem duszy.

Przy stole pod ścianą siedzi jakiś mężczyzna – ubiór ma prosty, niczym się nie wyróżnia, nie jest też szczególnie przystojny, a księga w jego dłoniach nie różni się od wielu innych, jakie można znaleźć w archiwach – a jednak coś w nim przykuwa jej uwagę. Kiedy więc nieznajomy na chwilę unosi głowę, lady Hadret patrzy mu prosto w oczy. I ze zdumienia nie jest w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku.

Jego oczy są zwierciadłem. Nie potrafi zajrzeć do jego umysłu, nie potrafi wejrzeć w jego duszę, widzi jedynie swoje odbicie w gładkiej lśniącej tafli. Nie potrafi zajrzeć do jego umysłu. Ale gdy widzi, jak kącik ust mężczyzny unosi się lekko, jest pewna, że nieznajomy wie, że próbowała.

Oczy ma ciemne, ale w świetle świec lśnią jak adra. I, jak adra, skrywają tajemnicę. Lady Hadret nie potrafi się oprzeć tajemnicom.

. . .

Przez jakiś czas widują się tylko w archiwach. Czytają, rozmawiają – niewiele, bo Thaos nie potrzebuje wielu słów. Ona także nie. Wystarczyło kilka tych odpowiednich i już zdaje jej się, że Thaos zna ją lepiej, niż ona sama. Że jeden rzut oka wystarczył mu, żeby tak wiele się o niej dowiedzieć. Jeszcze nie wie, że wiele razy już spotykał w życiu podobne jej kobiety, młode, ciekawe świata, o umyśle ostrym jak miecz.

Na razie Thaos ją intryguje, na razie przyciąga ją bystre spojrzenie oczu lśniących jak adra. I jak adra sięga do korzeni świata, tak jego oczy zdają się sięgać do korzeni czasu. Jego twarz i głos nie mają wieku, jego oszczędne, uprzejme słowa także nic nie zdradzają. Gładkie słowa, gładkość obycia… Umysł także ma gładki, jak powierzchnia lustra, w którym lady Hadret widzi swoje odbicie. Widzi siebie taką, jaką on chce ją widzieć, jaką pragnie ją uczynić – ale zrozumie to dopiero później.

Lady Hadret nie jest czcicielką Waela – w ogóle nie jest specjalnie pobożna, stara się po prostu nie obrażać bogów ani nie wchodzić im w paradę, i zdaje się, że taki układ zadowala obie strony. Nie czci Waela, ale kocha zagadki. A skryte ścieżki umysłu zawsze intrygowały ją najbardziej.

W słowniku stworzonym do opisu materialnego świata nie istnieją adekwatne określenia dla spraw duszy. Ale Thaos nie ma jej daru, więc lady Hadret uczy się zamykać w słowa nieopisywalne, coś, co można jedynie poczuć, czego można dotknąć myślami, ale co trudno nazwać. Thaos rozumie ją mimo to, wie, co ma na myśli, mówiąc o sztylecie, fali, muśnięciu motylego skrzydła. Jest zbyt zafascynowana tym, że on rozumie, nie będąc podobnym do niej, i nie zastanawia się, jak to możliwe. Później pojmie, że to jedno z pierwszych i jedno z wielu pytań, jakie powinna była sobie zadać.

. . .

Początkowo to Thaos ją odwiedza. Siedzą w ogrodzie, pod czujnym okiem służącej czy dwóch w roli przyzwoitki – bo ochronę lady Hadret jest w stanie zapewnić sobie sama, żadna broń nie jest szybsza niż myśl. Ona dla zabawy czyta myśli przechodniów, a Thaos czasem zadaje niewinne pytania, powodowane ciekawością. Dla lady Hadret to rozrywka, sposób na ćwiczenie umysłu, sposób, by mogła spędzać czas z tym mężczyzną, który z każdą rozmową fascynuje ją coraz bardziej, tak bardzo różniącym się od wszystkich, którzy starają się o jej rękę.

Kiedy Thaos wreszcie zaprasza ją do siebie – na rozmowę, lady Hadret nie liczy na nic więcej, jeszcze nie, gdyby było inaczej, już dawno spróbowałaby go uwieść – nie jest zdziwiona, że nie wynajmuje pokoju w gospodzie. Zdumiewa ją natomiast wszystko inne. Wspomniał wprawdzie, że prowadzi badania, ale nie sądziła, że diuk wyda komukolwiek pozwolenie na wejście do starej wieży na Wzgórzu Dziedzictwa. A Thaos nie tylko wchodzi tam, kiedy chce, ale jeszcze tam mieszka.

\- Witaj w Teir Nowneth – mówi Thaos, wyraźnie, ale niezbyt głośno.

Nigdy nie musi mówić głośno, wszyscy zawsze i tak uważnie go słuchają. Choć większość go nie rozumie.

\- To właśnie badasz? – pyta lady Hadret. – Engwitańskie ruiny?

\- Między innymi. – Kąciki ust Thaosa na mgnienie oka leciutko unoszą się w górę. – Każde miejsce ma swoją historię. Każda ruina, każdy kamień.

Lady Hadret prycha cicho.

\- Może zapomniałeś, ale jestem enigmatyczką. Każdy przedmiot może opowiedzieć historię, jeśli tylko…

\- Nie zapomniałem – przerywa Thaos, pojednawczo. – Trudno zapomnieć o takim talencie – dodaje. – Ale ten przedmiot… ta maszyna jest inna. Spójrz. – Bierze jej dłoń i kładzie na wysokiej, kryształowej kolumnie.

\- Adra – rozpoznaje lady Hadret.

\- Żyły świata – mówi Thaos cicho, a lśnienie adry odbija się w jego oczach. – Można w nich poczuć jego tętno.

Lady Hadret czuje. Pulsowanie, jakby bicie serca, gdzieś na granicy zmysłów, dotyku, słuchu, może obu. Czuje je umysłem, jak rozchodzące się fale, które rezonują w duszy. Czuje ciepłą dłoń Thaosa na swojej, czuje, jak bijąca z adry energia przepływa przez ich ręce i wraca do kryształu. Widzi odbicie ich twarzy na gładkiej jak lustro powierzchni. Widzi swoje odbicie w głębiach ciemnych oczu Thaosa.

W dole pod nimi rozpościera się Nowy Dunryd, a za miastem widać z jednej strony lasy, a z drugiej strony – wzburzone wody oceanu. Wiatr od zatoki pachnie solą i przygodą.

\- Czyż to nie tego właśnie szukałaś? – pyta Thaos. – Przygód?

\- Poszukiwacze przygód robią to dla zysku, nie dla samego dreszczu emocji – odpowiada przekornie lady Hadret. – Co dasz mi w zamian za moją pomoc, badaczu?

Thaos unosi rękę i zatacza nią szeroki łuk, jakby chciał objąć aż po horyzont ziemię rozciągającą się u stóp wieży. U ich stóp.

\- Świat – mówi.

\- Cały? – Lady Hadret znacząco patrzy mu w oczy.

Chce władzy, chce świata, tak. Ale przede wszystkim pragnie Thaosa. Chce poznać jego umysł. Jest utalentowana, to prawda, ma rzadki dar, ale jest też zbyt młoda, by wiedzieć, jak wiele mówi o człowieku to, że kryje on swój umysł tak skrzętnie, jak czyni to Thaos. To, że potrafi ukryć swoje myśli nawet przed nią.

Kącik ust Thaosa unosi się w górę.

\- To już zależy tylko od ciebie.

. . .

Lady Hadret jest cierpliwa i wytrwała, ale są granice, których duma nie pozwoli jej przekroczyć. Nawet dla mężczyzny, który interesuje ją tak jak Thaos. Nie, ona żąda czegoś w zamian. Nie ma dostępu do jego umysłu, chce więc przynajmniej przez chwilę mieć władzę nad jego ciałem.

Siedzą w ogrodzie, grając w jej ulubioną grę – ona czyta myśli przechodzących ulicą osób, niewidocznych zza żywopłotu, a Thaos odgaduje, kim są. Najczęściej trafnie.

Wśród gwaru myśli lady Hadret wychwytuje znajome słowa i obrazy. Myśli o niej. Uśmiecha się w duchu, chłodno, władczo.

\- Bogaty dom i kobieta, którą patrzący uważa za piękną – opisuje. – Wyniosła, bystra. Czasem widzi tak dużo, że go to niepokoi. Ale nie na tyle, by nie zamierzał poprosić jej o rękę. A przynajmniej o wzajemność. Wprawdzie krążą o niej różne plotki, ale to tylko plotki, może znudziła się już, kto wie, kto wie… To dobry dzień, by spróbować. Ale nie przyjdzie przecież z pustymi rękami… - urywa, bo mężczyzna odchodzi, ale powiedziała już wystarczająco wiele.

Thaos patrzy na nią uważnie.

\- Jakie plotki? – pyta wreszcie.

Lady Hadret wzrusza ramionami.

\- Myślałam, że plotki cię nie interesują. Tylko wielkie, ważne sprawy. I dusze.

\- Dusze i umysły – przytakuje Thaos. – Zwłaszcza jeden – dodaje powoli.

\- Tak? Czyj? – Lady Hadret unosi brwi, udając ciekawość.

Thaos wstaje.

\- Dobrze wiesz – mówi, mrużąc lekko oczy.

\- Może już znudziły mnie te zabawy. – Lady Hadret również wstaje. – Może znajdę jakąś nową. Z innym towarzyszem.

\- Te plotki – mówi Thaos ciszej, głosem podobnym do pomruków draka, kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach – co mówią?

Lady Hadret uśmiecha się kącikiem ust. Prostuje się, wyniosła, piękna, bystra – zna swoją wartość, przecież jest kobietą, która potrafiła go zainteresować. Która interesuje go nadal.

\- Tak cię to ciekawi? – pyta, unosząc dumnie głowę.

\- Bardzo – odpowiada Thaos, niemal szeptem, bo stoi teraz bardzo blisko.

Patrzy na nią intensywnie oczami lśniącymi jak adra. Lady Hadret widzi swoje odbicie w zwierciadle jego umysłu – płomień w oczach, triumfalny uśmiech.

Thaos przyciąga ją do siebie i całuje, choć nie aż z taką pasją, jak by sobie życzyła. Lady Hadret zaciska palce na jego ramieniu, na paśmie włosów, oddaje pocałunek – z nawiązką. I Thaos, po chwili wahania, w końcu ulega.

Wydaje jej się, że wreszcie zmusiła go, by się przyznał, że odwzajemnia jej fascynację. Że zaintrygował go jej umysł. Że jej słowa obudziły w nim zazdrość. Dopiero wiele lat później zrozumie, że może po prostu nie chciał, by ktokolwiek inny dotykał jego narzędzi, bo przecież tym właśnie dla niego była. I przypomni sobie, że przecież ważnymi sprawami Thaos zajmuje się osobiście.

. . .

\- Masz niezwykły dar – mówi Thaos, mrużąc lekko oczy, jakby próbował zajrzeć do wnętrza jej duszy, choć przecież tego nie potrafi.

\- To z moim darem poszedłeś do alkowy? – pyta obcesowo lady Hadret, ale urażona kobieca duma sprawia, że zapomina, iż powinna przynajmniej wysławiać się jak dama.

\- Czymże jesteśmy, jeśli nie naszymi umysłami? – odpowiada pytaniem Thaos.

Unosi kącik ust w tym szczególnym wyrazie twarzy, który można zinterpretować na tak wiele różnych sposobów, a który w tej chwili zdaje się być delikatnym, tajemniczym uśmiechem.

Ale to jego słowa sprawiają, że lady Hadret w jednej chwili zapomina u urazie. Ciało ma każdy, urodę ma wielu, ale taki umysł jak jej – o, taki mają tylko nieliczni. Bez fałszywej skromności myśli, że nie trafiła jeszcze na podobny. Jest dumna z tego, jak wyćwiczyła swój talent, jak wykorzystała narzędzie dane jej przez bogów, tak, że teraz jej umysł przypomina zaostrzony sztylet. O tak, podoba jej się stwierdzenie, że to potęga umysłu stanowi o wartości człowieka.

Thaos, oczywiście, na pewno się tego domyśla. Ale swoją odpowiedzią sugeruje, że docenia jej umysł, jej talent, że przede wszystkim to właśnie w niej widzi. A czyż nie tego szukała u mężczyzny?

\- Podoba ci się taka wizja świata, prawda? – Kącik jego ust znów wędruje w górę, tym razem wygląda to jak wyraz rozbawienia.

Przynajmniej dla niej. Już wie, jak niewiele można wyczytać z jego twarzy. Doprawdy, wyznawcy boga tajemnic mogliby się od niego wiele nauczyć.

\- Powinna – dodaje Thaos – bo umysł masz jak adrowy sztylet.

Może i przypomina wyznawców Waela, z tym swoim zamiłowaniem do sekretów, ale słów używa z taką maestrią jak pieśniarz. I czasem z tak samo zabójczą precyzją, zorientuje się lady Webb kilka lat później. Na razie chłonie te słowa, bo niewielu ludzi naprawdę docenia i rozumie jej umiejętności. Thaos rozumie, choć sam takiego talentu nie posiada. Dopiero za jakiś czas lady Hadret pojmie, że dlatego powinna się go lękać.

\- Przyniosłem coś dla ciebie. – Thaos sięga na podłogę i z kieszeni ciemnej szaty wyjmuje małe adrowe zwierciadło.

Lady Hadret ostrożnie bierze je do rąk. Adrowa tafla oprawiona jest w miedź, starą, miejscami zaśniedziałą. Musi być bardzo stare. Całkiem możliwe, że pochodzi z tej starożytnej engwitańskiej wieży. Choć widać w nim tylko jej odbicie, wydaje się bardzo głębokie, jak studnia bez dna.

Odbicie. Lustro. Umysł. Może od ciosu sztyletem powierzchnia lustra by pękła, może sztyletem dałoby się ją zarysować, jedna rysa wystarczyłaby, żeby zajrzeć głębiej… Ale równie dobrze od takiego ciosu to sztylet mógłby się skruszyć. A gdyby tak coś mniejszego, coś, czego prawie nie widać, nie sztylet, lecz igła… Ale igła nie przebije powierzchni lustra, rysa będzie zbyt płytka, by coś przez nią dojrzeć, jedynie zniekształci odbicie w tafli zwierciadła…

Tafla zwierciadła. Tafla jeziora. Wody nie trzeba ciąć ostrzem. Wodę można poruszyć ręką, wzburzyć ją dłonią. Można dotknąć jej palcem i patrzeć, jak rozchodzą się fale.

Dlatego później, kiedy świat zatrzymuje się na moment i rozbłyska w jej zmysłach jasnym lśnieniem adry, lady Hadret patrzy kochankowi w oczy i leciutko dotyka palcem lustrzanej tafli wody.

Wiatr, który przechodzi przez duszę jak taran przez drewniane wrota. Nieruchome ciemne sylwetki w starych engwitańskich ruinach. Puste oczy nowonarodzonego dziecka. Most i nagły wybuch, od którego drży w posadach świat. Potężna kolumna adry, wibrująca niskim, głębokim dźwiękiem, jak powolne bicie bardzo starego serca. Popiół na zniszczonej, powyginanej żelaznej koronie.

Rozchodzące się po tafli zwierciadła kręgi, zniekształcające jej własne odbicie. Ale przecież sama chciała spojrzeć w lustro. Na razie jest zbyt oszołomiona, by właściwie to zrozumieć.

Thaos patrzy na nią, mrużąc lekko powieki, i po raz pierwszy nie trzeba się domyślać, co wyraża jego twarz. Zaciekawienie. Więcej nawet. Patrzy, jakby pierwszy raz naprawdę ją zobaczył.

\- Masz niezwykły dar – mówi powoli. – A ja mogę pomóc ci naprawdę go rozwinąć, dać ci okazję, byś wzniosła się na niedostępne dotąd wyżyny talentu.

Słów jest wiele, informacji mało, i natychmiast zwróciłaby na to uwagę… Ale Thaos po raz pierwszy patrzy na nią tak, jakby naprawdę ją zauważył. Ją, jej umysł, żadna różnica.

Lady Hadret chwyta się jedynego strzępu wizji jasnego na tyle, by coś z niego pojęła, jedynego, który dał jej jakąś wiedzę.

\- W służbie Woediki? – pyta.

Jego niby-uśmiech zdaje się mieć tyle znaczeń, ile Wael ma postaci. Rozbawienie, sympatia. Triumf. Podziw. Zdumienie. Tajemnica. Ale nie ma w nim miejsca na niepewność.

\- Przecież nie służysz teraz żadnemu z bogów – mówi Thaos głosem miękkim jak najdroższe vailiańskie jedwabie, gładkim i ciepłym jak skóra żmija.

Jej własne odbicie w nieruchomej tafli zwierciadła. Czy odbicie patrzącego mogło cokolwiek powiedzieć o lustrze?

\- A ty komu służysz? – odpowiada mu pytaniem.

\- Światu. Historii. – Thaos uśmiecha się oboma kącikami ust, w jego oczach widać zaproszenie. – Przekonaj się – kusi.

Jej własne odbicie w lśniącej tafli zwierciadła. Nie, to nie zwierciadło. To ona lśni, blaskiem swojego talentu, umysłu, woli, która zahartowała ten talent…

\- Przekonam się – decyduje.

W jego oczach, jak w tafli zwierciadła, widzi swój triumfujący uśmiech. Przecież będzie o krok bliżej do rozwiązania tajemnicy…

. . .

Cienie tańczą na ścianach w drgającym świetle pochodni, obraz kołysze się i zamazuje w powietrzu rozgrzanym setkami świec. Posąg kobiety z żelazną koroną dumnie unosi głowę i ukryte w półmroku oblicze.

Wszystko jest ruchome, rozedrgane, nierzeczywiste. Jak teatralna dekoracja, myśli lady Hadret, i może dlatego zdaje jej się, że to tylko kolejna przygoda. Może jedynie bardziej podniosła i tajemnicza niż inne.

Czuje na sobie wzrok Thaosa, intensywny jak wiązka energii, i odwraca się ku niemu. Na jego twarzy widzi zadowolenie – jedyny wyraźny element w pełnej szeptów i cieni komnacie.

Klęczy na zimnej podłodze, a za nią wielu innych, każdy ze srebrną maską na twarzy. Mimo to jest pewna, że rozpoznaje tu i ówdzie znajome myśli.

Sala jest pełna, ale na środku klęczy tylko ona. Nad sobą widzi niewzruszone oblicze Woediki, wykute w adrze. Thaos stoi obok posągu Wygnanej Królowej, dumny, pewny siebie, w ceremonialnej szacie sam wygląda jak król. Królowa, król… W takim razie kim jest ona, zastanawia się Elydh – nie lady Hadret, bo nagle, nie wiedzieć czemu, czuje się dziwnie mała. A później Thaos spogląda na nią i Elydh przestaje wątpić. Jest przecież wybranką króla.

Światło drga na wyrzeźbionej w adrze twarzy, tak, że Woedika zdaje się uśmiechać. Tajemniczo, tego uśmiechu nie powstydziłby się sam Wael. Świece płoną coraz jaśniej i wrażenie znika. Uśmiech Królowej był tylko ułudą.

Elydh widzi w tafli zwierciadła swoje błyszczące podnieceniem oczy, dlatego nie zauważa, że uśmiech Woediki wyglądał znajomo. Thaos zawsze uśmiecha się dokładnie tak samo.

Kiedy wypowiada słowa przysięgi, dostrzega na twarzy Thaosa uśmiech zadowolenia, wyraźny i prawdziwy. Jej odbicie w tafli zwierciadła spogląda na nią z dumą.

. . .

Nic właściwie się nie zmienia. Nadal spotyka się z Thaosem, a czasem także bez niego czyta innych i opowiada mu ich sekrety. To przygoda, zabawa. To sprawia mu przyjemność, a Elydh lubi jego uśmiech, widok tym cenniejszy, że tak niezmiernie rzadki.

Nic się nie zmienia. I dlatego z czasem Elydh pojmuje, że u boku króla może być tylko jedna królowa. A wszystko, co robi Thaos, czyni dla Woediki.

Nagle ma dość tajemnic, dość działa na rzecz… Właściwie kogo? Jaki cel ma Woedika? Jaki cel ma Thaos? Jest w tej układance zbyt wiele elementów, których nawet jej bystry umysł nie potrafi przejrzeć.

Elydh wkłada na twarz maskę, owija się płaszczem i wymyka się z komnaty, tuneli, siedziby Bractwa. Nikt jej nie zatrzymuje. Nawet jej to specjalnie nie dziwi. Zrozumiała już, że ona sama nigdy nie miała dla Thaosa znaczenia. A jedno narzędzie można zawsze zastąpić innym.

Ale Wygnana Królowa długo chowa urazę, nigdy nie zapomina, zawsze się mści. Jej wyznawcy czynią podobnie. Elydh wie, że za swoją lekkomyślność – a może za to, że wreszcie odzyskała rozsądek – przyjdzie jej zapłacić życiem. Jeśli ją znajdą.

Znalazłby ją wszędzie, rozpoznałby ją zawsze. Wyczułby ją, nawet jeśli nie sam, nawet jeśli cudzym talentem. Jasny płomień widać z daleka, tak jak odblask słońca na klindze sztyletu.

Choć może powinna się ukryć, lady Hadret wraca do Nowego Dunrydu, bo nie ma innego miejsca, dokąd może pójść. Wraca, w głowie mając jedną myśl, jedno postanowienie, jeden cel – odkryć brakujące fragmenty układanki. Przejrzeć grę Thaosa. I przeszkodzić mu.

Wraca do domu i z cierpliwością pajęczycy zaczyna snuć delikatną, subtelną sieć. Sieć podobnych sobie umysłów, ostrych jak sztylety, miękkich jak woda, gwałtownych jak sztorm. Jak wszystkie sieci, ta także ma służyć do tego, by coś w nią schwytać. Lady Hadret używa swojej sieci, by chwytać w nią informacje. Myśli, szepty, słowa. Wskazówki. Maleńkie kafelki dziurawej mozaiki, którą chce ułożyć.

. . .

Lord Webb ma chmurną twarz i głos jak pogrzebowy dzwon czy pomruk burzy, ale spojrzenie jego bystrych oczu jest łagodne. Kiedy lady Hadret zagląda w te oczy, może dostrzec jego duszę – przejrzyste, kryształowe naczynie, i kłębiące się w nim myśli. Widzi wszystko, ale nie dlatego, że potrafi to dostrzec, lecz dlatego, że on niczego nie chce przed nią ukryć. Za to Elydh szanuje go od pierwszej chwili i szanować będzie aż do końca, nawet jeśli nigdy nie będzie go kochać.

\- W małżeństwie – mówi lord Webb bez ogródek – ważne są szacunek i przyjaźń. Miłość nie jest konieczna. Wiele potrafi skomplikować – dodaje, patrząc na nią uważnie, jakby się domyślał.

\- Wiele – przyznaje lady Hadret i patrzy mężczyźnie w oczy. – Domyślasz się – to nie jest pytanie. – Dlaczego więc nadal tu jesteś?

\- Ponieważ pragnę poślubić wartościową kobietę – odpowiada lord Webb. – Zaś miłość, jak rzekłem, nie jest konieczna. – Nie pyta po raz drugi, a tylko wyciąga do niej dłoń.

Lady Hadret podaje mu rękę. Tych kilka – kilkadziesiąt – lat, które spędzą wspólnie, przeżyje spokojnie, ciesząc się przyjaźnią i szacunkiem, a przede wszystkim szczerością męża, i będzie prawie szczęśliwa.

. . .

Nikt po nią nie przychodzi. Żadnego sztyletu w ciemnej alejce, magicznego czy nawet zwykłego pocisku zza węgła. Przez jakiś czas lady Hadret – teraz już lady Webb, jej mąż jest dla niej dobry i nie ma przed nią tajemnic, i za to będzie go zawsze szanować i cenić, ale nigdy nie będzie go podziwiać – przez jakiś czas zdawało jej się, że Thaos sam po nią przyjdzie. Ale w miarę, jak jej sieć enigmatyków powoli się rozrasta, pojmuje, że tak się nie stanie. On zajmuje się osobiście tylko sprawami najwyższej wagi, przecież wiedziała to jeszcze wtedy, zanim jej agenci zaczęli obserwować wydarzenia tysiącem oczu.

Thaos nie zapomina, jak nie zapomina nigdy jego Wygnana Królowa. Ale zawsze ma jakiś cel, we wszystkim, co robi – a zwłaszcza w tym, czego nie robi. Lady Webb domyśla się, co chce osiągnąć, pozostawiając ją przy życiu, niepewną dnia ani godziny, ani w ogóle tego, czy i kiedy ktoś przyjdzie ją zabić, choć przecież karą za zdradę Ołowianego Klucza jest śmierć. Ale gdyby przysłał kogoś ze sztyletem, dałby jej odpowiedź. Gdyby do niej przyszedł, sama by tę odpowiedź znalazła.

Bo od pewnego czasu wszystko, co robi lady Webb, ma swój cel. Kiedy następnym razem spotka Thaosa, zajrzy do jego umysłu, nawet, gdyby to miało być ostatnie, co zrobi w życiu. Przebije taflę lustra i znajdzie tam odpowiedź przynajmniej na jedno pytanie. A odpowiedź będzie prosta, prawda lub kłamstwo, nie ma nic pomiędzy. Och, doskonale wie, że są półprawdy, niewinne kłamstewka, prawda i kłamstwo to kontinuum, nikt nit wie tego lepiej niż enigmatycy. Ale czegoś zawsze jest więcej.

Hartuje więc swój umysł, który już nie jest sztyletem. Nie tylko. Jest mieczem, sztyletem, igłą, miękkim dotknięciem dłoni, podmuchem wiatru, morską falą, siłą huraganu, czystą energią. Jest czymkolwiek trzeba jej, by się stał. Potrafi czytać umysły innych, potrafi zaszczepić w nich sugestię. Swój umysł kształtuje tak, jak kowal wykuwa miecz.

Lady Webb nigdy nie była zbyt pobożna. Ale spędziła większość życia na rozwiązywaniu tajemnic, sama bądź za pośrednictwem swoich agentów, a sekrety są domeną Waela. I kiedy czasem zastanawia się nad tym, dochodzi do wniosku, że może to dobry wybór, bo Wael chyba jako jedyny potrafiłby ukryć się przed gniewem i zemstą Woediki.

. . .

Kiedy Widząca spogląda jej w oczy, lady Webb zagląda do umysłu dziewczyny i widzi tam Thaosa. Widzi niejasne obrazy, wspomnienia splątane jak nitki. I nagle śmieje się w duchu, bo widzi, co tak niepokoi Widzącą w tych wspomnieniach, widzi coś, czego dziewczyna jeszcze nie rozumie, choć to czuje. Nawet po tylu życiach.

Biedne, głupie, naiwne dziecko, myśli lady Webb z pobłażaniem, drwiną i nutą współczucia. A także ze zrozumieniem. Kiedyś to pojmiesz, dziewczyno, myśli, już niedługo. I wtedy pożałujesz, że pamiętasz. Ale naprawdę pożałujesz dopiero, gdy zrozumiesz, że nigdy się dla niego nie liczyłaś.

Lady Webb nic nie mówi, bo tego nie da się powiedzieć delikatnie, bo tłumacząc to Widzącej, musiałaby opowiedzieć jej własną przeszłość. Tego zaś czynić nie ma ochoty. Zwłaszcza, że zdążyła już prawie zapomnieć.

. . .

Zza okna słychać krzyki i huk płomieni. Z korytarza słychać dźwięk pewnych, miarowych kroków. A potem drzwi otwierają się i w progu staje Thaos.

Przez chwilę patrzy na nią – na to, co zostało z pięknej, wyniosłej dziewczyny. Jak zwykle, widzi tylko jej umysł.

Lady Hadret nie czuje lęku. Spogląda w ciemne oczy i wie, jak to się skończy. Wiedziała, odkąd rzuciła za siebie srebrną maskę.

Thaos podchodzi do łóżka i spokojnie siada tuż obok niej. Nie napawa się triumfem. Wydaje się raczej, że po prostu robi coś, co uważa za nieuniknione, co od dawna widział w swojej przyszłości, ot, kolejny element jakiejś większej układanki.

Jego cios jest precyzyjny, miejsce, kąt, siła, precyzyjny jak najdokładniejszy mechanizm. Szybka, skuteczna droga do śmierci. Nikogo ranionego w ten sposób nie dałoby się uratować. A jednak Thaos nie odchodzi. Patrzy. Czeka – na co?

Lady Webb czuje ból jakby z bardzo daleka, a spomiędzy suchych tkanek powoli wypływa krew. Jej ciało umiera – niespiesznie, jakby potrzebowało czasu, by zorientować się, że to już koniec, że to naprawdę, po latach trwania na granicy. Śmierć nie jest mu obca, bo przecież już od dawna nie było naprawdę żywe – ale skoro enigmatyk potrafi nagiąć do swojej woli umysł, dlaczegóż nie miałby poradzić sobie z ciałem, które przecież stawia o wiele mniejszy opór?

Z wysiłkiem unosi ręce i chwyta trzymającą sztylet dłoń, wpija się w nią całą siłą, jaka pozostała w jej chudych jak patyczki palcach. To jedyna szansa, by poznała odpowiedź. Szansa na… zemstę? Sprawiedliwość? Szansa, by ostatni raz pomogła Widzącej, by zrobiła coś, co będzie się liczyć, by jej śmierć miała znaczenie.

Ostatnia szansa. Ostateczny sprawdzian. Do tego właśnie ostrzyła swój umysł przez tyle lat.

Lady Webb patrzy w głębokie jak adra oczy Thaosa i kieruje swój umysł jak on przed chwilą swój sztylet, do zadania ostatniego, precyzyjnego ciosu. Ostrze z brzękiem odbija się od tafli zwierciadła. Lady Webb próbuje znowu, bo nie może się poddać, nie teraz, bo to ostatnie, co jej zostało.

Sztylet, miecz, fala, huragan – próbuje wszystkich tych sposobów, ale zwierciadło nie pęka, twardsze niż kamienny mur. Tafla migocze rytmicznie, a ten rytm jest jak drwiący śmiech.

Thaos się nie śmieje. Jego twarz jest całkowicie spokojna. Patrzy na nią, jak zwykle z niewzruszoną pewnością, bo od dawna wiedział, że tak to się skończy, bo jest przekonany, że jej talent nie ma aż takiej mocy, by odsłonić jego umysł. Jego oczy też są spokojne. Jak tafla jeziora…

Gdyby nie to, że lady Webb nie chce tracić sił, uśmiechnęłaby się. Bo znalazła sposób, by zajrzeć pod taflę wody. W tym jeziorze nie da się pływać, a przynajmniej ona tego nie potrafi. Ale może w nim utonąć.

Jej umysł staje się kroplą, która opada na powierzchnię wody. A inna kropla wypryskuje z jeziora w górę. Pojedyncza myśl przecieka przez kamienny mur.

Nie jest to odpowiedź, jakiej oczekiwała, ale to jest odpowiedź, jaka teraz jest najbardziej potrzebna, odpowiedź dla Widzącej. Ona zrobiła już, co mogła, reszta nie należy do niej.

Nie ma siły, by się uśmiechnąć, ale przecież nie musi. On zrozumie i tak, zawsze ją rozumiał.

Thaos patrzy na nią, jakby po raz pierwszy naprawdę ją dostrzegł. Patrzy na nią ze zdumieniem, które u niego jest tym, czym u innych podziw, bo rzadko zdarza mu się kogoś źle ocenić. A potem nagle otwiera przed nią swój umysł, i to jest odpowiedź, której tak długo jej odmawiał.

Odpowiedź, która wstrząsa posadami świata. Teraz, wreszcie, ona także rozumie. Teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. A może właśnie teraz dopiero ma? Ale brakuje czasu, by to rozważać.

Spokojnie opada w czarną toń. Zanim zamyka oczy, dostrzega gdzieś nad sobą drżącą taflę jeziora, na której jeszcze przez chwilę lśni jej odbicie.


End file.
